MU2K14:Black Widow
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Natasha Romanova, known as Black Widow, is one of the greatest spies ever and is one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever had. Now the former Avenger continues to do what she does best.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK WIDOW #1

ONE WOMAN ARMY PART 1

By:Jacob Harper

A man runs through the snow covered forest of Siberia. He breathes heavily as if he is being chased by something. He weaves his way through the forest till he comes to and clearing in the forest.

?:(comm-link) Crimson Hammer...come in Crimson Hammer.

Crimson Hammer: (Responding) This is Crimson Hammer...go do you report?

Shostakov:Cover...has been...discovered.

Crimson Hammer: Damn, you have to get out of there and bring back any information you have,now!

Shostakov: I'm way ahead of you!

?:There he is!

Shostakov: Dammit!

Shostakov runs once again he stays ahead of his pursuers. Dodging gunfire the best he can.

Shostakov:(running) Crimson Hammer I need a little assistance I have six armed men shooting at me!

Crimson Hammer (commlink): You need to make it to the checkpoint Shostakov.

Shostakov: Easy for you to say!

Shostakov continues to run he can stop if he does all is lost. So to buy himself some time he quickly reaches in to pack and pulls out a package he secures it to a tree. He hears his pursuers getting closer so begins to run again this time counting backwards. Once he reaches five detonates the C4. Shostakov can see the tree falling and hear the echoes of the men.

Shostakov: Never leave home without. (commlink) Crimson Hammer... this Shostakov.. come in over.

Crimson Hammer:(commlink) What was that explosion Alexei?

Shostakov: (commlink) Time Crimson Hammer...time now where's my response team at?

Crimson Hammer:(commlink) still a mile away.

Shostakov: (commlink) What? I have an idea.

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) And that is?

Shostakov:(commlink) I'll send response team the package and meet up with them as soon as possible.

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) I do not like this Alexei.

Shostakov: (commlink) World needs to know sir.

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) Very well from what we can see response team is northeast of you location.

Shostakov:(commlink) Affirmative.

Shostakov removes a mini launcher from his side place a capsule in the launcher and fires in the direction.

Shostakov: (commlink) Package is sent blinking green now to keep….argh!

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) Shostakov! Are you there? Answer me! Alexei...Alexei!

?: Whoever this is he ours now.

Crimson Hammer:(throws a chair) Damn! Response team leader where are you?

RT Leader:(commlink) We're coming up on Shostakov's gift sir.

Crimson Hammer:Good. Head south of your direction.

RT Leader: (commlink) Shostakov is meetin….damn take cover!

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) What is happening?

RT Leader:(commlink) Taking heavy fire sir from unknown location,sir!

Crimson Hammer:(commlink) Pull back, now!

The response team pulls back some of the team members are wounded but alive. Crimson Hammer is left wondering who took Alexei Shostakov and hoping one of his best is still alive.

**DAY LATER S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier:**

Agent Addams:Director Coulson.

Phil Coulson: Yes,Agent Addams?

Agent Addams: You have a urgent message in the briefing room,sir.

Phil Coulson: Thank you.

Coulson walks and enters the briefing he turns the screen monitor. On the screen Coulson see a huge man with a brown hair he had a scar on his left cheek.

Phil Coulson: This Director Phil Coulson how can I help you.

?: My name is Andrei Bardzeski of the FSB.

Phil Coulson: The Crimson Hammer

Andrei Bardzeski:You have heard of me?

Phil Coulson: Only by reputation during you time in KGB.

Andrei Bardzeski: I am impressed,however this message is not just for S.H.I.E.L.D but for one of you agents it is for…

Phil Coulson: Natasha Romanova.

Andrei Bardzeski:Indeed.

**S.H.I.E.L.D TRAINING ROOM**

Natasha Romanova better known to the world as Black Widow workouts alone,striking punching bags just focused on the bag. The super-spy has been at the same active for several hours so much a fellow agent attempts to sneak attack her. However,with no luck Natasha is able to take him down easily.

Black Widow:Good try Agent Green. However you need to work on you stealth skill I heard you come.

Agent Green:(on the ground) Thought I get you this time.

Natasha helps Agent Green off the floor. Suddenly,Agent Addams walks in.

Agent Addams: Excuse Agent Romanova the director needs you.

Black Widow: Tell him I'm on my way.

Agent Addams: Yes ma'am.

Agent Green: Must be serious.

Black Widow: Indeed. You just remember what I told you.

Agent Green: I will.

While Natasha departs Agent Melinda May enters the training room.

Melinda May:Natasha.

Black Widow: Melinda or should I call you..

Melinda May: Don't you say it!

Natasha just smiles.

Melinda May: So where are you off to?

Black Widow: Director Coulson needs me.

Melinda May: I see. You still owe me remember?

Black Widow: Still keep track, May?

Melinda May: Rematch you owe me a rematch. And now that your time with the Avengers is over for now.

Black Widow: May,I have no time but Agent Green here would love to spar with you.

Agent Green: Me? Spar with The Cavalry that would be excellent.

May turns to Agent Green and shoots daggers at him. She turns back to Natasha.

Black Widow:May don't hurt him to badly he's a good guy.

Melinda May: (cracking knuckles) Trust I won't.

Natasha leaves and heads up to meet Director Coulson. When she arrives at the briefing room she sees Director Coulson.

Phil Coulson: Romanova,thank you for coming.

Black Widow:What's this about?

Phil Coulson:(pointing at the monitor) I'll let

explain

Andrei Bardzeski:Natasha Romanova the Black Widow in the flesh. I wish I was calling on better news

Black Widow: What seems to be the problem ? And why is the FSB asking for me?

Andrei Bardzeski: One our agents infiltrate a group known as Black Tide. Our agent was able to provide us with details of the base of operation,number of men,even key members. However,he didn't make it to our checkpoint,The Black Tide has him.

Black Widow: I'm sorry to hear that sir,but I repeat myself what does this have to with me. Beside in many eyes I'm looked at as a traitor.

Andrei Bardzeski: The Black Tide is planning something big and from the information we have world is in danger. As for you this involves you because our agent the one who was capture is Agent Alexei Shostakov your ex-husband I believe.

Natasha is shocked to hear that turns around and looks at Andrei Bardzeski then looks at Phil Coulson.

Black Widow:Sir I need some time off I have to go home.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK WIDOW #2**

**ONE WOMAN ARMY PART 2 **

**By:Jacob Harper**

**Last Time…**

Natasha Romanova aka Black Widow has return back to S.H.I.E.L.D as a full time agent. As she was helping train new recruits along with fellow agent/rival Melinda May on the other side of the globe Alexei Shostakov Natasha's ex husband has been working deep cover for the FSB. Alexei cover was blow by the faction known as The Black Tide now Natasha has been called in to help find her ex husband.

**Moscow,Russia**

Nine hours later Natasha lands in her home country met by Andrei Bardzeski. They shake hands and await their transportation. Soon the transportation arrives and Natasha and Bardzeski head back to FSB headquarters. Once they arrive and Natasha exits the car and she can't but notice the many salute Bardzeski soon as the FSB agents see Natasha they are shocked many know her as the American hero Black Widow,however many look at her as a traitor to her own country. Natasha continues to follow Bardzeski to a conference in the conference room Natasha sees two more agents one as a female with short black hair about the same height as Natasha just more muscular. On her left cheek seem to be a scar her eyes locked with Natasha. As for the second individual he was a tall blonde male he looked similar to Bardzeski just younger.

Andrei Bardzeski: Well then let us begin,Natasha Romanova I'd like you to meet two of my best agents. We have Oksana Kuzma and the young man here is…

Black Widow: Your son..am I right?

Andrei Bardzeski: Dah,he is my son Mikhail.

Natasha approaches the two agents Mikhail shakes Natasha hand. As Natasha offers her hand to Oksana,she does nothing.

Oksana Kuzma: Nyet! Sir, why is this traitor here? We do need her to bring Shostakov back. What can the American spy do that we can't she left her homeland to join the American super heroes! She is a traitor!

Mikhail Bardzeski: Oksana show some respect.

Oksana Kuzma: *face to face* This traitor does not deserve respect. I read all about you former KGB,former Avenger recorded as one of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The produce of the Red Room. Ha! I'm not impressed I'd rather spit on you,traitor

Andrei Bardzeski: Kuzma! That is enough!

Black Widow: No. It's alright Bardzeski. Let Oksana here have her time to vent her anger. At least she has the means to do it unlike your other agents who more like school children speaking under their voices.

Oksana Kuzma: You think we're suppose to be impress by your title or who you are. Yes, Shostakov is your ex husband but compared to you that man is a patriot. He's done more for Russia than you have! We don't need you! The FSB take care of their own we don't need you!

Mikihail Bardzeski: Oksana...stop this Alexei Shostakov is my comrade to and I want him back as well but..

Black Widow: But there is a reason for all this gentleman it would seem I stand before my ex husband's fiancee. More importantly a jealous fiancee from the looks of it.

Both Bardzeski men are surprised.

Andrei Bardzeski: Fiancée? When did this happened?

Oksana Kuzma: Three weeks before Alexei went undercover. *staring at Natasha*

Black Widow: I'm here to pay a debt to a friend and if that means helping rescue Alexei I will even if you don't like it.

Oksana Kuzma: This is a mistake, sir .

Oksana storms out of the room Andrei tell Mikihail to go after her.

Andrei Bardzeski: I must apologize for that. Oksana is one of my best but she can be very head strong. That scar on cheek is an example.

Black Widow: You have nothing to apologize for,now tell me about this The Black Tide.

Andrei Bardzeski: The Black Tide... what we do know is their threats are very real. So how they were willing to set off a mini nuke. They set it in the Kremlin though we were able to deactivate it the damage who have been major. The President himself was nearly assassinated. We couldn't not find any leads to their whereabout even the Winter Guard couldn't find them.

Black Widow: However, Alexei found a means to find them.

Andrei Bardzeski: Yes, Agent Shostakov did it would seem The Black Tide used contacts in the mafia and he worked his way up the latter.

Black Widow: Until his cover was compromised.

Andrei Bardzeski: Yes,and we have no clue how but the info he would send us the weapons this group had it would bring about World War 3. Shostakov was right about another thing as well.

Black Widow: What was that?

Andrei Bardzeski: The Black Tide wasn't an independant there was someone higher up the food chain. Shostakov said he seen the high up once. The other information he provided us is what seems to be the base of operations an island somewhere in Siberia.

Black Widow: I see well it's good thing I came prepared.

**ELSEWHERE:**

Mikihail Bardzeski: Oksana you were way out of line! And you know you were.

Oksana Kuzma: She has no business here,Mikihail! We don't need S.H.I.E.L.D especially her!

Mikihail begins to laugh at Oksana she looks at him confused.

Oksana Kuzma: Why are you laughing.

Mikihail Bardzeski: Because you're a bare face liar. You know and I know you admire Natasha Romanova.

Oksana Kuzma: *smiling* Dah..I do..I'm just…

Mikihail Bardzeski: Upset..Alexei is captured. The Black Widow is one the best and her assistance is greatly needed.

Meanwhile Natasha along with Andrei Bardzeski continues to gain all the intelligence on The Black Tide and their location.

Black Widow: It would seem with less than substantial intel I'm going in some what blind.

Andrei Bardzeski: You're going in alone? That is not smart .

Black Widow: This calls for tactical espionage Bardzeski you send in an army The Black Tide will just retaliate with their many WMD's. I can get in and disable these weapons and find out who truly are behind this organization.

As Natasha continued on Mikihail and Oksana returns.

Mikihail Bardzeski: Wait... that's suicide you will need help you are walking into the unknown. The same unknown that was able to captured Alexei Shostakov. I'd like to volunteer to assist you.

Oksana Kuzma: So do I.

Black Widow: I appreciate the offers but I need you eyes hear. Oksana I promise I'll bring Alexei back. But your emotions are too high and that can compromise the mission. Now I need your best pilot Bardzeski.

Mikihail Bardzeski: That would be me.

Black Widow: Very well we leave in five minutes

Mikihail Bardzeski: I shall be ready.

Soon Natasha and Mikihail prepared themselves they enter the hangar and enter the plane and take off towards their destination.

Mikihail Bardzeski: We'll arrive at the drop zone soon Widow.

Black Widow: Affirmative.

Soon they arrive at the dropzone. Natasha gears up and the hatch opens up.

Mikihail Bardzeski: Now or never Widow. Go!

Natasha leaps out the the plane ready to face the unknown of The Black Tide.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
